Mobius World Rap Battles
Mobius World Rap Battles Plot;Here is where your fan characters or even Canon Sonic characters can come and battle against each other in insanely epic rap battles. Of course there are rules. Rules. #No submitting joke characters, those requests will be ignored. #You must ask..please don't add your characters yourselves. #You must have a page for your fan character to submit it. Before i forget,you can also request who your charcaters faces, though be prepared if they don't. ---- Episode 1.Rouge the Bat vs. Amy Rose Rouge the Bat:Spy and Treasure Hunter Amy Rose:Fortune Teller and Sonic's Self-Appointed Girlfriend. Rouge:Listen here Rose, i know you think you're hot ,but when Sonic sees you, he's gonna run away on the spot. Sit down and listen to me for a while, you creepy pink stalker your looks are so vile, You're just a fan girl with an even creepier smile. I'm sassy and full of flair. Battling me is just not that fair. When was the last time you and Sonic had a date night, cause last i heard he cancelled because of the Black Knight. Hey Amy,you do nothing but flip your lid ,i guess what i'm trying to say is, stick to your tarot cards kid Amy:Aww, look at Rouge the Bat, from where i'm standing:you're nothing but a winged rat. Mine and Sonic's is a special kind of love, you're gonna feel My Sweet Passion when i slap you with my glove. You go around stealing jewel and gems that's fine, but from what i heard:you switched sides for a dime. How are you and Knuckles doing? Oh that's right. Try as hard as you can, you can't beat him in a fight. Now get going before i pull my Hammer out, well guess what Rouge? You've lost this bout ---- Eliot the Cat vs Clip the Winged Lion (Creator Muppet171's Submission) Eliot:Martial Arts Master. Clip:DJ Extraordinaire. Eliot:I'll put an exciting spin on this rap game, I won't need punches and kicks to put your music to shame, It's just senseless sound, filled with scratches and bass, what a waste, My martial art samples attract thousands of Mobians from all over the place, You should ditch your stupid genre, start over in music with a smile, With my grace and my moves, I've got you beat by a mile, I don't see you making it, why is that? because your beats are so full of shit Silly me, i guess i shouldn't be so cruel, but you should head on back to rhythm middle school Clip: It's time to crank my music up to a twelve You fight like you were taught by tiny little elves. You art is nothing compared to mine, to say it is means you're in denial Think you can compete with Clip? You are gonna lose and fail this trial You think that you're big cause you're a fighting prodigy? I'm sorry, but that just sounds like you came out of an action-comedy You're too boring for a fight, I'll be the one to yell at you like ZAM Cause i have my Nightstep Bazooka, and i can pump up this jam Eliot: You cause headaches with that Bazooka, you think you're ever gonna harm me? You're as stupid and crazy as your mother with that strategy. My combat prowess always leave people wanting more, your dad didn't want you and left you at your mother's door I doubt you will be remembered at all by next week I'm very sorry to be this honest, and leaving you to weep You're just a little worm, barely worth any trouble Between our two skills, I'll leave you breatheless and buried under rubble I've been fighting people like you since i was alone at age 3 Now move along and let me get back to my humble training. Clip: Oh look at Eliot trying to not be tame You're like the Silver of fighting, because you're boring and lame I've brought smiles to the world, all you did was bully others. My dad may have left me, but at least i have a mother. Some rap battle Eliot, this isn't even a challenge You're cranky and unstable cause i'm a complete rhyming savage Nobody cares what you have to say, you have no class 'Cause I won this battle, and I totally KICKED YOUR ASS! ---- Ravoka the Wolf vs Rage the Hedgehog Rage(verse one): Listen up aussie, you think you're tough, you think you're good stuff, well im about to blow it all down, down to dust. I spit rhymes like I spit my fire. After this yo' situations really gonna be dire. Im not a joke charrie, or a sue mary, Im like Jay Z, you're like the Katy Parry. Speaking of Parry, Im sure you would like to Marry, Harry. I see you got your cereal, good ol cheerios, are you for real tho? They call me Rage, not because I age, not because I wage war, but cuz when I get done with you that's what you gon' be doin. I see you're gettin flustered, but this is just the beginnin'. I'm done as of now, sayonara punk, take a bow. Category:Stories